Valentine's Day - NSFW Ending
by Pikalex
Summary: The M-rated ending to my Valentine's Day story. Sips has big plans for Valentine's Day but they don't exactly go according to plan. Sips/Sjin.


Sjin seated himself behind Sips and soaked a cloth, and began to slowly and carefully clean out his wounds.

The motion was soothing and repetitive, and even when the dried blood was cleaned Sjin continued wiping all the dirt and grime off Sips' back and gently reaching around to run the cloth in a lazy arc over the shoulder, water droplets running trails down strong arms, and over the chest, sinking down to the stomach where the spacesuit was bunched around his waist and then delicately back up his side.

By now Sips was leaning into the touch, his fiercely clenched muscles having relaxed until he was melting into Sjin. Putting the towel away he wrapped clean fresh bandages around the deepest cuts, continuing his massage with loving hands.

Peeking over Sips' shoulder that was now resting against his chest Sjin saw the closed eyes and relaxed smile on Sips' face and knew that the dark mood was finally vanished, and carefully leaned over to kiss Sips gently.

As he pulled back Sips opened his eyes and Sjin felt the now familiar pull in his heart to see how much love and and tenderness could be expressed in those grey eyes. A bit of embarrassment and shame started to cross Sips' features and Sjin quickly leaned forward again to stop that train of thought before it could start, pulling Sips around to face him better, deepening the kiss and brushing his hands over Sips' naked chest.

Sips' hands reached around to unzip Sjin's spacesuit and the architect shrugged the suit off without breaking the kiss, moaning as Sips' hands traced the fine hair on his chest leading down his stomach…. and Sjin broke the kiss with a strangled gasp and Sips' hand continued down into his spacesuit. Sips' mouth moved to his neck, nipping lightly and starting to push the taller man down onto the bed but Sjin held himself up, protesting "Sips, ah, wait, stop!"

Sips leaned back and gave him a glare which very clearly communicated that Sjin better have a very, very good idea for stopping him or he was definitely going to regret it.

"The roses Sips, there's thorns all over the place" Sjin said, the dangerousness of Sips' glare causing the heat in his belly to grow until he wasn't so sure he would mind the roses if it meant having Sips' hands on him again. Sips redirected his glare to the bed and stood up, declaring "Fucking flowers making a god damn mess, this just won't do Sjin!"

Sjin stood up as well and Sips grabbed the corners of the blanket and threw it off of the bed, leaving the bare but thorn-free covers. Looking at Sjin with dark eyes that made him twitch he asked "is that good enough for you now, you freaking nancy?"

"Ye-yes Sips" Sjin squeaked and in the space of a moment Sips was kissing him possessively, pulling Sjin's spacesuit all the way down and pushing him onto the bed. Flushed and exposed Sjin watched with wide eyes and Sips slowly, teasingly, pulled his own spacesuit over his hips and stepped out of it, straddling Sjin and brushing their erections together so lightly that Sjin might have thought he'd imagined it if it didn't feel so overwhelmingly good.

"You know Sjin, I think I've come up with a good replacement present for you" Sips said, grinding harder now against Sjin and drinking in how the man under him struggled to keep himself under control. "Wha-what's that Sips?" Sjin asked, his breath coming in quick shallow gasps. Sips just smirked and moved down the bed.

"Oh? Oh! Oooh, Sips, god, Sips!" Sjin gasped as his question become a realization and then pleasure as Sips' mouth enclosed his cock, sliding down his length until he saw stars. This was new, Sips was usually so dominant and in control, but as he felt one of Sips' fingers push inside him while his mouth was still bobbing up and down he realized he didn't have any real control over this situation either. Unable to put together another coherent thought his cries and moans became louder and louder as Sips added another finger and that relentless overwhelming sensation of warm wetness around his cock threatened to push his over the edge.

"Sips… I can't… I'm going to…" he struggled to get the words out and suddenly he felt terribly empty as Sips pulled out his fingers and sat up.

"You most certainly are not mister, not until I say you can" Sips whispered into Sjin's ear as he reached for the lube by their bed, taking great satisfaction in the pained whine Sjin couldn't keep in.

Lubricating himself and looking through half lidded eyes at the beautiful desperate man underneath him Sips briefly thought that all things considered the day was a complete successful, but then he was ready and Sjin was so eager and he was pushing himself inside and now he was moaning too it just felt so good and Sjin's hands were clawing desperately at his back and the way Sjin was looking at him and saying him name and begging for permission to cum was just all too much and it was all he could manage to groan "now" as Sjin shuddered and came and Sips went right with him, his vision blurring with the force of it.

Spent, he collapsed on the bed, naturally curling up on Sjin's chest as his lovers arms wrapped around him. Only the sound of heavy breathing filled the room as both men recuperated, and then Sips pushed himself up onto his elbow, surveying the state of the room. "Damn it Sjin, now we've wrecked the covers too, our whole bed is a mess!" "mmmhmm" Sjin replied, pulling Sips back down. "Hey, are you even listening to me Sjin? We're gonna freeze!" Sips protested but Sjin just flipped over so that now he was lying on Sips' chest, arms wrapped around him and legs intwined. "Well alright, I guess that's pretty toasty…" Sips admitted, feeling himself drift away as the warmth and reassuring heartbeat lulled him to sleep. The bed was a mess, the roses were crushed and forgotten under the discarded blanket, the apples bruised and abandoned. But really, neither one of them could be happier.


End file.
